La mansion del sielncio okatucapitulo 2 pagina
by miss.lilith
Summary: ok, este es la 4ta parte de mi fic interminable por el momento... te recuerdo q para entender, tendras q haver leido los anteriores, clikea en mi nick y fijate en mis fics publicados... todos tendran el mismo nombre pero no numero...dejen reviews please!!


**La mansion del silent okatucapitulo 2 pagina 1**   
  
Nota de humor: Este fic trae muchas expreciones con nombres de peliculas, nombres de canciones o artistas, o series, para darle un toke medio loquillo^^...   
PARA ENTENDER LA TRAMA de la historia, deves AVER LEIDO EL CAPITULO 1 de esta historia ( pags 1 y 2 -- 2 especialmente ) O NO ENTENDERAS lo que pasa...   
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Lugar: Donde habiamos quedado? O_O a si^^! la mansion...   
Fecha: hey, es la continuacion, si queres saber la hora, no se, pero es noche  
  
  
Shaoran... me alegra taaaaanto q fueras vos... no te imaginas el alivio q tengo, y la felicidad tambien!soy muy "lucky"^^'-dijo S+S-2s osea Sakura   
Estoy muy feliz que realemte seas tu y no un "psicopata americano" O_O o un "hanibal" O_O gracias por ser vos y por preocuparte tanto por mi^^ o sino huviera pegado "the scream" en el cielo !!!_-_,  
  
Sakura... o mi linda Sakurita, siempre estarás "overprotected" pero sin exagerar tanto O_OU por mi^^!!  
Oh, Shaoran, eres un "sweet baby" ^-^UUUU y yo soy "slave 4u"  
  
Sakura... O_O ya no soy un chiquillo, ¬_¬ no soy un bebe...  
"cuidado! bebe suelto" ¬_¬ -bromea Sakura  
"don't speak" ¬_¬-dice bromenado casi, Shaoran   
hey O_O' solo "i'm just a girl"!!!   
  
Vamos a mi casa...si? sabes que? sigues igual de despistada eh^^, casi y por poco olvidas tu librito, como se llama? hey, este libro es de matematicas!! --_--' -dice Shao  
Ehe^^U si, esque todabia me cuesta muchio muchitop^^U -dice con una graaaaaaan gota en la cabeza... la muy...- no-entiendo-mates-todabia^^'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lugar: casa de Shaoran  
Fecha: a continuacion de lo q estaba pasando...  
  
  
Mira, aca hay un cuarto vacío, vah, te lo prepare para que te quedes aca, no quiero que vayas a un hotel^^...-dijo el  
Gracias...tu "play" a las cartas?^^ - ella - es perfecto, un dia oscuro y magico...  
clarop^^, las españolas o las otras???-pregunto el...  
  
??? O_OU ?! a las otras cartas! primero un "duelo de espadas"!-respondio ella   
OOOOOO_OOOOOO'''''' ?????!!!!!!!!! a las sakura cards?? no! para q hac**...  
Espada! se parte de este jueguito inofensivo! ESPADA!!!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! no me mates!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y Sakura estaba parada arriba de su cama con esa famosa pose de atake a 1 cm de cortarle ( sin querer ) la cabeza en 2 ½...  
Oops!^^U jejep... tengo q cuidar un poco mas...-dijo muy avergonzadap!  
Mejor duermete, yo cualquier cosa estoy en la habitacion de al lado y me quedaré despierto hasta tarde...  
Shaoran?-dijo...  
Si Sakura?  
Todo esta como antes? algo cambio entre tu y yo?-pregunto ella  
Claro q no, y si sucedio, no fue nada importante... buenas noches...  
  
Ah, y dame tu walkie talkie asi lo arreglo...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lugar: la casa...hay! lo de antes __  
Fecha: al día sguiente a la mañana   
  
  
Sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, Sakura se despertó, como escucho ruido, salió del cuarto de puntitas de pie, asomando la cabeza desde una columna, lo vio a el y a una hermosa chica...  
  
blalbla blalblaisjgoiusirutreiutg ( hablando ) bueno, hasta luego, tengo una invitad*, eeeeehhhh tengo un invitado... "bye bye bye" ^^'!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lugar: en la casa, pero en la cocina, desayunando...  
Fecha: ya lo dije! __'  
  
  
Shaoran... realmente no paso nada entre este tiempo?- dijo desconfiada de el  
Ehhhh... bueno, paso algo, pero no es de importancia...  
Que paso?  
Ehhhhhhh, se... murio un amigo mio...  
No te creo!No me mientas!!!  
  
Y Sakura se levanto rapidamente de la mesa y se fue de la casa, estaba llendo al parque...  
  
Shaoran...porque me mientes? a mi no me molesta q hayas tenido   
una novia entre ese tiempo, no tengo ningun problema, lo unico   
es que no me gusta que me mientas...  
  
  
**Continuará...**  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Dedicado a mi sister Sakura-chan, aca te dedico un fic^^...espero q te gute^^ sk-chan!!! bye bye onii-san!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aclaraciones de la pagina: nombres de ...  
  
lucky: cancion Britney Spears  
psicopata americano: pelicula  
hanibal: pelicula  
the scream: pelicula  
overprotected: cancion Britney Spears  
sweet baby: cancion R way  
slave 4u: cancion Britney Spears  
cuidado! bebe suelto: pelicula  
don't speak: cancion No Doubt  
i'm just a girl: cancion No Doubt  
play: cancion Jenifer Lopez  
duelo de espadas: pelicula  
bye bye bye: cancion N'Sync  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
http://ar.groups.yahoo.com/group/sakurasparty_today/  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 


End file.
